I've turned into a monster
by FelicityCarrow
Summary: C'était un enfant. Ils en avaient fait une arme. Ils voulaient l'examiner. Elle avait un plan à exécuter. Tout devait donner lieu à un bras de fer psychologique mais quand le célèbre Tony Stark s'en mêle, il est évident que rien ne fonctionne comme prévu ...


Elle se trouvait sur une chaise dont l'assise laissait à désirer. Bien qu'elle fût depuis longtemps habituée aux meubles vétustes et austères, son derrière commençait à la faire souffrir affreusement. Elle était prostrée, les jambes ramenées à son maximum sur sa poitrines. Elle ressemblait à un petit animal apeuré. Et, en réalité, elle l'était. Au tréfonds de son âme, une bataille avait lieu. Nul observateur externe ne pouvait le deviner, mais elle se battait.

La petite chose commença doucement à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Elle tentait surement de se rassurer. Mais de quoi avait-elle encore peur à l'heure actuelle ? Ne voyait-elle donc pas qu'hormis la chaise sur laquelle elle avait élu domicile, il y avait un lit, des toilettes, une petite table où trônaient des livres pour enfant et un coffre à jouet près de son lit ? Était-elle si perturbée que pour voir les personnes assises devant elle ?

Effectivement, elle ne le pouvait pas. Pas dans cet état quasi catatonique. Dans sa tête, la bataille commençait doucement à prendre fin. La peur la paralysait toujours mais elle devait agir. C'était pour le bien de tous. Elle devait trouver la force de se calmer, d'arrêter de se bercer toute seule, de sécher ses larmes et d'affronter ses ennemis. _Ils_ avaient tranchés. **_Ils_** lui avaient dit comment procéder et si elle exécutait le plan à la lettre, personne ne serait blessé. **_Ils_** lui en avaient fait la promesse. Alors la petite chose se mit à respirer profondément. De manière chaotique au début, puis, de plus en plus sereinement. Inspirer par le nez. Expirer par la bouche. Elle connaissait par cœur l'exercice. Inspirer. Expirer. Les balancements cessèrent au fur et à mesure que la petite se calmait. Lentement, elle desserra ses mains afin de libérer ses membres endolories de la posture de défense qu'elle avait adoptée. Elle laissa pendre ses bras un instant et entama précautionneusement la descente de ses petites jambes engourdies avant de relever sa petite tête angélique vers les personnes assises silencieusement devant elle. Ces dernières lui avaient déjà adressé la parole avant la guerre. Celle dans sa tête. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle avait trop peur. Tout était différent à présent. Elle avait **_son_** soutien. **_Les autres_** comptaient sur elle.

\- Alors ma belle, tu veux bien nous parler un peu ?

Elle dévisagea un moment son interlocuteur. C'était un homme d'âge mûr possédant des traits quelconques. Il faisait partie de ces hommes en noir à qui il ne fallait faire confiance sous aucun prétexte. Elle hocha timidement la tête.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

La voix se voulait douce et rassurante. **_Ils_** n'étaient pas dupes. **_Ils_** savaient bien que leur interlocuteur était là par profit et non par bonté de cœur.

\- Fel', murmura la petite d'une voix tremblotante.

\- Fel ?

L'homme aux gros sourcils daigna enfin parler. Il semblait dire « Fel ? Mais ce n'est pas un nom, voyons ! ». Alors elle se sentit obligé de rajouter :

\- C'est mon petit nom …

\- Ah ! c'est ton surnom !, sourit Gros-sourcils.

Fel' commençait à sentir une douce colère monter en elle. De l'agacement. C'était le nom de ce sentiment qui n'était pas le sien. **_Elle_** s'agaçait. Vite. **_Elle _**s'agaçait vite et ne tarderait pas à intervenir.

\- C'est très joli dis-moi … Je suis Clark et voici Larry.

**_Ils _**connaissaient tous la définition d'un nom, d'un prénom et d'un surnom. Pas la peine de **_les_** reprendre. La faute était intentionnelle. Les hommes en noirs ne comprenaient jamais rien à rien de toute façon. L'agacement s'en alla aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue. **_Ils_** avaient dû **_la_** maîtrisée, l'attacher quelque part où **_elle_** devait bouillir de rage tranquillement.

\- Alors, Fel', te rappelle-tu de comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Peux-tu nous le raconter s'il te plaît ?

**_Ils_** commençaient tous, tout doucement, à vouloir étrangler les hommes en noirs. Ces derniers posaient une question dont ils connaissaient déjà la réponse. Il n'y avait donc aucun intérêt à y répondre. Fel' respira profondément afin de contenir le flot d'émotion qui voulait fuiter de **_la salle_**. Clark posa sa main sur celle de son interlocutrice.

\- Prends ton temps …, fit-il d'un ton rassurant.

\- J'étais dans ma maison... J'étais toute seule…Il y avait du bruit dehors. J'ai vu à la fenêtre un trou et des choses bizarres qui volaient. Et puis … Et puis … Une grosse baleine, elle volait … Dans ma maison. Et des monstres sont sortis de la baleine car c'était un bateau en fait …

Fel' se tordait les mains comme si son récit était difficilement énonçable. Il n'en était rien. Elle avait simplement peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- Ma pauvre, tu as du avoir vraiment très peur …

\- Oui, se plaignit la fillette. Le baleinir il a tout cassé la maison.

\- Le « baleinir » ?, s'informa Larry, alias « Monsieur Gros-Sourcils ».

\- La baleine volante – navire, Larry, suit un peu s'il te plaît, fit Clark tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Clark, malgré sa tête à claque, venait de gagner un point. Suit un peu l'histoire Larry !

\- Et puis je sais pu …

\- Tu ne sais plus ?

Si cet énergumène accro de la grammaire pouvait se taire … Fel' hocha la tête. C'était le trou noir… Dans sa version des faits tout du moins. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Hé bien, Fel', Merci beaucoup pour ton témoignage. Nous allons te laisser un peu te reposer. Nous reviendrons te rendre visite demain, d'accord ?

\- D'accord …

Les hommes se levèrent, replacèrent leurs chaises sous la table et s'éclipsèrent par une porte qui coulissait à leur passage.

_Bien …_

La petite demoiselle attendit quelques minutes avant de se lever de sa chaise. Elle se mit à tourner autour de la table, une main suspendue dans le vide, touchant les chaises et la table durant sa course folle comme pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien là. 3 chaises et une table. Elle avait l'air d'une folle à agir de la sorte. C'était le but. Marcher lui faisait se dégourdir les jambes. Son bras tendu, s'abaissant régulièrement au contact des objets lui permettait de s'étirer. Tout était calculé, réglé comme du papier à musique. De l'extérieur, il s'agissait d'une compulsion. Un geste perpétré dans le but de se rassurer. Un comportement employé par des personnes ayant des problèmes psychologiques comme les troubles du spectre autistique sévère, par exemple. Elle n'avait aucun problème cependant. Elle continua à tourner dans la pièce, près des murs cette fois, afin d'étirer son autre bras. Quand elle eût fini, elle s'approcha doucement du lit, vérifia qu'il n'y avait rien en dessous ni au-dessus, avant de se précipiter vers le mur opposé. Elle revint en courant près du lit et, cette fois-ci, se jeta à plat ventre pour regarder sous ce dernier avant de sauter sur le lit, de toucher le mur et de repartir en courant vers celui opposé. Elle répéta l'opération une dizaine de fois. Toujours dans le but de se remettre en forme. Les experts diront qu'elle tente d'apprivoiser son nouvel environnement, qu'elle se crée un rituel pour se rassurer. Ils n'auraient pas totalement tort. Les exercices physiques calmaient l'enfant. La répétition l'apaisait. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. Durant ces instants d'efforts, son cerveau travaillait à l'unisson. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. Les idées d'exercices fusaient, comme sortie d'une seule bouche. Pas de dispute, pas de membre enchaîné, bâillonné ou ignoré. Tous travaillaient de concert et c'était apaisant.

Une fois les exercices terminés, l'enfant s'étendit sur son lit. Elle attendit sagement que quelque chose brise le silence. Elle était à l'affût du moindre son. Mais de toute évidence, les locaux extérieurs étaient insonorisés.

Elle se redressa et observa la petite boite à jouets au pied du lit. Elle s'afféra à découvrir son contenu. Des poupées, un puzzle, une boite de légo et une balle de tennis. La fillette s'empara de l'objet avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le lit. Les jambes croisées en tailleur, elle lançait la balle vers le mur le plus proche. Celui perpendiculaire à son lit, non loin du coffre à jouets. Derrière cette cloison se trouvait les toilettes et la douche. Il s'agissait d'une petite pièce empiétant sur la superficie de la chambre, comme dans certaines chambres d'hôpital. Mais elle n'était pas dans un centre de soin hospitalier. Non. Elle était dans des locaux hautement plus sécurisés. Des locaux que le commun des mortels ne connaissait guère. Elle était dans un des nombreux départements du S.H. .D. « Pauvre petite fille », se faisait-elle surement plaindre par les employés l'observant derrière la vitre teintée réaménagée en tableau à marqueurs effaçable. « Pauvre de vous », se disait l'enfant, car elle avait un plan à mettre à exécution.


End file.
